


Stepbrother Enthusiast

by ihaveaheadache



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, Forbidden, Harry Styles - Freeform, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Original Female Character - Freeform, Protective Harry, Rough Sex, Smut, Stepbrother - Freeform, Taboo, one direction - Freeform, relationship, stepsister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaheadache/pseuds/ihaveaheadache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only was it cruel enough for my dad to marry his short-term girlfriend - now wife - bringing an entirely different family into the mix of our own messed up company, but to have a completely pantie wetting stepbrother that forces me to go sex toy shopping from the sheer frustration of having him around. </p><p>-</p><p>(Harry Styles AU)</p><p>All Rights Reserved to ihaveaheadache</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sex toys and eye contact

**Author's Note:**

> *the character harry styles in this story is just a character. this is not accurate representation of the real harry styles so please do not make the mistake of believing so. happy reading!

"This is so embarrassing." I whispered to Ellie, glancing at the rows and rows of vibrators and brightly colored dildos.

She scoffed, "It was your idea, don't puss out on me now."

"I'm not fucking pussing out, I just- how the fuck do you even use these?" I pointed out the specific area that read on the majority of the boxes 'rabbit'. They look incredibly intimidating to my already virginal self. I just wanted something to make me feel good not something that would tear my vagina apart.

Ellie laughed at my stress and pushed me along to more subtle toys, "I don't think you're ready for those just yet." Scanning the simpler selection, her eyes gleamed at a certain toy and was suddenly shoving it in my face.

"You definitely are getting this baby, feels amazing on your clit." TMI Ellie. I grabbed it out of her hands and took a look at the toy in question. I decided I loved the galaxy design on the shaft and the smallness of the device.

I shrugged, "Okay, let's get it."

"YAY!" Ellie jumped up in down and giggled loudly causing a couple a few feet away from us to give us dirty looks and shuffle away.

I rolled my eyes at her antics and quickly hushed her. As much as I love Ellie, she can be unnecessarily enthusiastic about everything.

"Now since you're taken care of, it's my turn to find me my prince charming." She said giddily, skipping to the section I expressed my concerns about moments ago.

"Where do you even hide these from your parents?" I mumbled as she looked intently at the shape and ridges of the 'rabbit' in front of her.

"I have a box under my bed, luckily my parents don't give a shit about the dust bunnies under my bed like yours do and scope every inch of my room for drugs." She was completely right unfortunately, ever since my dad got hitched, my life has been a new story. A very strict story.

I leaned my head on her shoulder and sighed, "You are living the life. Mind if I move in?"

She gave me a sly smirk, "Only if I can move into your house."

I groaned. "Stop."

"What? Your dad's smokin'."

"He's 45."

"Perfect."

"Can you just pick your dildo you pervert?" I distanced away from her and nearly ran into an employee much to Ellie's enjoyment. "S-Sorry." I breathed out as they past.

"You're so delightfully awkward." Ellie said pinching my cheeks between her fingers, "I can't wait to be your step-mommy one day. Which by the way, how's the bitch doing anyways?" I sigh taking another look at the shelves.

"She's fine I suppose, probably loving the fact that she has the house to herself a majority of the time since my dad is on the road." My father being a full-time truck driver, barely sees the face of this town; only a couple of days a week. It was a shock to my two brothers and I for him to even get a girlfriend in the time that he was away. We assumed that it was a dating site that they met, never really getting into the specifics of their relationship. He was happy, we were happy. A month rolled around and my dad breaks the news that the women he has been dating asked him to marry her and he accepted before we had even seen her face.

It was kind of fucking shit really. I never wanted more family than my own, just my father home.

They eloped in a courthouse and my fathers new bride moves in a week later, only living a town away from ours. I then gained onto of my two brothers Max and Aaron, two new siblings.

Ellie of course has been such a good friend in my time of need, been with me while I cry about the angst-y situation my father has put me in. She's such a good friend that she even came with me to go buy a vibrator without asking my ...reasons. Although it's not hard to guess. I am horny and sick of my dull fingers.

"So how's the new step-brother treating you?" Ellie nudged my side and gave me a wink, "I haven't seen him yet, is he hot?"

I stopped gazing through the shelves and took a moment to acknowledge her question. Not only was it cruel enough for my dad to marry his short-term girlfriend - now wife - bringing an entirely different family into the mix of our own fucked up company, but to have a completely pantie wetting step-brother that forces me to go sex toy shopping from the sheer frustration of having him around. He hasn't spoken one word to me but yet has me into a puddle of mush by one glance. The things I would do to that boy if I had the ch-

"Lauren?"

I scoffed. "He's hideous."

She pouted her lower lip, "That's tough. It's always been a fantasy of mine to have a sexy step-brother to fuck. Of course, after having a daddy to fuck."

"Ellie?"

"Hm?"

"Stop talking please."

Hitting my arm in mock hurt and grabbing the rabbit she wanted, we finally walked in sync to the register. "How do you expect to become a sex expert if the simple talk of sex gets you all weird?"

The cashier smiled at us while we set our items on the counter and took our wallets out. I blushed, hoping they didn't overhear what Ellie said to me. I don't want strangers to know my sex life, how does that make me weird? It took me so much bubble tea and pretzels to swallow the anxiety of just walking into Spencer's.

"Thirty-one sixty-two please." The cashier rang up.

"Oh no we want these sepera-" I started, getting interrupted by Ellie.

"Hush, I'm treating you." Silencing my protests and handing the appropriate money to the cashier. Feeling grateful and slightly relieved that I didn't have to spend the rest of my paycheck for that week- a measly 12 dollars- I gave her a quick smile that she returned ten-fold.

We strut out of the store towards the full parking lot where my 2005 Honda Civic sat looking dainty and perfect. This car was my baby and I would invest all that I had to make it completely perfect. My family and friends tells me that I am completely obsessed and that it's scary, which I disagree. My car rocks, screw anyone who doesn't think so.

"So where to next?" Ellie said sliding into the passenger seat of my car.

"Actually. Um. I have to go home."

"Fine." She grinned at me, "You better text me how much you like the vibrator or I will try to find you an even better one."

"Can you just- fine. Whatever." She's too much sometimes.

\-----

I walked into my house to find my step-mother and step-brother in the kitchen preparing dinner. Rushing past the archway that lead to the kitchen, I brought my recent purchase into my room shutting the door quietly.

The only good thing about home is having the main floor to myself and everyone else upstairs. Unless they are in the living room and kitchen, but other than that, I'm golden.

A soft knock on the door made me jump and throw the vibrator on my bed with me following on top of it to cover the evidence.

"Come in!" My voice croaked with anxiety. How awkward would that be if anyone in this house saw what I'm going to use to pleasure myself?

My wooden door slowly opened to reveal Anne, my step-mother, in a 'kiss the cook' apron with a tight smile on her face.

"You comin' to eat?" She spoke so soft I could barely understand her words. I nodded and shifted slightly to try and cover the bag under my body a little bit better.

"Okay, well hurry before your dinner get's cold, I already made you a plate."

"Um. Okay."

With that she shut my door causing me to exhale. I slid my bag far under my bed and put my long ebony hair up in a ponytail. Time to face the 'family'.

\-------

The dining room was dim and looked very romantic in a way, with the lit candles lining the middle of the table and the velvet cloth underneath the fine china, it was very... extra. It was very Anne. In the past the boys and I neglected the dining room completely and ordered a pizza while catching up on TV shows in the living room that we recorded on the receiver. I preferred that over the fancy get-togethers like this for dinner.

My two twin brothers were already shoving their faces with spaghetti at the dinner table and chortling about something that happened on TV. 

Anne sat next to her son at the opposite end of the table where my plate sat.

We were having spaghetti tonight which was my least favorite food but I was too polite to speak up about my distaste and sat down directly facing my step-brother. He was wearing a plain black shirt with his hair down framing his stern jaw. I couldn't see what he was wearing below his torso but nine times out of ten it black and tight.

"Well this is nice. I love getting the family together like this, we can learn more about each other." Anne spoke up giving everyone a crinkly eyed grin. My stomach turned and I looked down at the pasta on my plate. I don't want to get to know any of your family, Anne. Besides maybe your son, but of course in a completely non-sibling type way. But she doesn't need to know that.

There was a loud beep from the kitchen which caused Anne to jump up and excuse herself.

Silence.

I looked up to find my step-brother eating away at his spaghetti like my other two brothers but gazing at me with interest. This lasted for a couple more seconds before I decided the silence was too uncomfortable.

"Um. The room looks really pretty, Harry. Did your mother set this up?"

Chewing his pasta and swallowing, Harry ran his hands through the front of his hair and shook his head. "I did actually." He voice rumbled. It gave me goosebumps hearing him talk and I visibly shivered to my embarrassment.

"Oh."

"Yeah," He leaned his elbows on the table and held his hands together that were littered with rings, giving me an amazing view of his muscles bulging and continued, locking his green orbs with my hesitant brown ones, "I only eat when I find things pretty."

I hadn't even taken a bite and I could feel myself choking, "Oh, That's. Um. That's nice." I'm not sure if that was supposed to sound sexual but I sure as hell took it sexual.

"Mhm." He murmured, leaning back in his chair looking very calm and collected while observing my ditsy self. I feel like I'm going to throw up. He's barely spoken to me and I'm sure that if he said a couple more words, I would be unconscious on the floor.

"Harry! Come help me with the garlic bread, darling!" Anne yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming." He stood from his chair wiping his big hands on the thighs of his dark jeans and stood at his full height that well hovered over my own if I were to stand in close proximity. He furrowed his eyebrows as he walked into the other room out of my view and I slumped in my chair. My brother's were still occupied with each other as I sat alone fiddling with the food on my plate.

My new purchase would definitely be put to good use.


	2. anxiety and orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***sexual content this chapter***

"Do you need help with the dishes?" I stood behind the island in the kitchen that separated Harry's lanky figure from mine. He was already scrubbing away at the grime that stuck to the pan he was currently working on when he turned back to give me a blank look with his lightly tan complexion. 

I expected an answer once he turned around but instead I was met with the same still silence that lingered the house most days. With one last fleeting look that seems to look past me, he turned back to his scrubbing giving me a perfect view of the back of his head. 

He has no...  _substance_. How can he be so mute to his new sibling?  I swear that short conversation in the dinning room seemed to be a once in a lifetime thing with him. 

_Fine._  I'll be the bigger person here. Even if I  _really_  don't want to. 

I maneuvered around the counter and found myself to his right side, close enough to feel the warmth radiating from his arm. I took a quick view from my position to admire the tattoos littered across his arms. I wonder how he managed to get so many at such a young age? Especially since his mom is such a strict bitc-  _person_. That brought upon another question that I never really took notice of before.

"So, how old are you?" I said, picking up a stray rag and began to dry the dishes on the rack. I wasn't really expecting an instant answer considering his history of taking a couple of days to give me more than a grunt or nod. He was an odd one, definitely, but today he seemed more out-going as he replied only two seconds after my question. 

"Twenty."

Feeling my teenage fantasy cry in outrage, I let out a harsh cough into my fist to cover my disappointment. His lips turned into a small smirk that made me shift my feet further away from his in embarrassment. 

"I-I'm... u-uh, seventeen. Turning eighteen in a couple of months." I internally cringed at my wobbly voice. Now is not the time anxiety! Get the hell out of here!

He let out a 'hmph' to my response as I got hold of the newly wet plate from the rack. So far we were a pretty good dish team, if I do say so myself. Although I'm not sure Harry's taking as much time to thoroughly clean the dishes as before considering I've had to scrape off  some muck stuck on the side of a couple of plates. I tried convincing myself he wasn't dashing through the washing since I arrived in the room but the theory was slowly inching itself into my brain as a reality. 

I don't blame him, to be honest. This situation is uncomfortable, moving into a strangers house. Imagine having strangers move into your house? Equally as weird. I'm trying the best I can to have a connection with this prick but he has nothing to say...  _ever_! I wish Harry and his mother switched personalities but alas... I have to listen to her rabble on and on about how she's so happy to be here with us. It's been only a week and a half of them moving in and she's already raided my room a total of four times with 'good intentions' and set up a curfew for 8:00pm for us all (excluding Harry,  _of course_ ) to stay put in our rooms for bed. For god's sake she's even parental locked MTV because of inappropriate content. 

With this growing agitation inside me,  I took an uncharacteristic turn and settled to release some steam on Harry.

"You kind of suck at washing dishes." I said snottily, tossing the dish in question back into the sink that caused a loud 'clank' that echoed through the kitchen. "You missed a spot."

I saw his arms tense up. "Just dry it." He responded with the same dull speech as always, and thrusted the now bubbly and dripping dish into my chest that instantly wet my front. 

" _Hey_!" Gross, dishwater. "How hard is it to just  _scrub._ " The dish was now back in his favor. 

A couple of rounds of 'hot potato' were taken place with said item, when Harry finally spoke up.

"Will you stop fucking doing that." He spoke to me with a sharp reprimanding look. He removed his hands from the sink and grasped mine in an unshakable grip, startling me more than anything as I let out a high pitched squeak. "Dry it and quit being difficult, Lauren." The neglected plate was back in my hands and he was back to cleaning the last few cups in the sink. 

"Um..." I couldn't help but take great appreciation to the musky aroma he fully introduced to me while he closed the distance to get my full attention. And that he did. My musings of him in the dining room were true, he did hover over me. I was at a pretty normal height even though -at five foot seven- I was considered to  _most_  boys in my school too tall for their liking. Harry had to be at least above six feet and I was very keen about it. Not to mention his hands...

A hard slam on the island behind us caused Harry and I to spin around, confused.

"Lauren, what is this?!" Anne stood with a livid expression planted on her usual happy face, visibly shaking with anger causing instantaneous tears build up in my eyes. In her hand was the recognizable bag from my early shopping adventure with Ellie and the galaxy designed vibrator (still in the packaging, thank God!) in the middle of the counter for all to see. For Harry to see. 

Harry let out a light chuckle and looked at my flushed face with amusement and curiosity across his.  

_Oh my god._

_\--------_

"...So now I'm grounded for two weeks." I complained and snuggled further into the fort of blankets wrapped around my cold body. 

"Two weeks? What are you supposed to do then since she threw away your cum-maker?" Masculine laughter resonated in the background of the phone call along with Ellie's girlish giggle directly in my ear. 

"Wha- Who's there with you?" I furrowed my eyebrow, ignoring her vulgar remark. 

"Just Lance and his friends." She said nonchalantly. 

Annoyed that they know what my situation is and that Ellie didn't care, I told her I needed some sleep. 

"Okay, I hope you sleep tight, little Lauren. And, hey! Word of advice here," Ellie got close to the microphone of her phone, blocking the snippets of conversation from before, "If I were you, I'd go dig in the trash for that vibrator. Fight for your orgasm! We all sure as fuck know you need it." 

I never know if I should be offended by Ellie's words or not.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see. But what happens when she finds it again?" I scoffed. "And word of advice for  _you_ ; if Lance offers you weed, don't trust that it's  _just_  weed."

She let out a hearty cackle that slightly dampened my sour mood. 

"Don't you worry about me, Laur Laur! If you see your stupid bitch of a step-mom anytime soon, tell her to go fuck herself for me, 'kay?"

"Will do." With that, I tapped off the conversation and threw my phone on the plushy carpet. That conversation was so  _blah._

I miss the full length conversations with Ellie that we used to have; spending hours upon hours talking shit about the people in our grade that irked us in all the wrong ways and the countless laughter sessions about the recent meme that we saw on Tumblr. Yes, we laughed about meme's. We used to have nothing to talk about but be talking about it until our stomachs ached and we were half-asleep. 

Now the only thing Ellie talks about is, well, sexual topics, drugs, and Lance. She's such a sweetheart but has obsessions with feelings and pricks that have no value to her in the long run. It's a shame.

I sat up from my warm cocoon and glided over to my white vanity that had a clutter of makeup and hair products gathered about the surface of the large piece of furniture. It was only nine o'clock and I was locked in my room like a goddamn damsel in distress. I huffed and slouched my figure on the wimpy vanity chair. 

_'Fight for your orgasm! We all sure as fuck know you need it'_ Were the wise words of Ellie, but how? I don't know the new code to unlock the door's from the security system and I'm more than sure Anne was in the living room that I have to pass to get to the front door. The only non-secured window was in the basement...

I looked at my reflection in the mirror with determination.

Fuck it. 

Throwing on a large hoodie that covered my tank-top and boy shorts at my mid thigh, I creaked my door open to investigate the now empty hallway. Thanking my luck that no one was about, I shut my door quietly behind me and tip-toed past the empty bathroom to the left of my room to the basement opening.

The whole floor was silent besides the Lifetime movie playing in the living room that Anne occupied when I descended down the stairs to the even colder basement. Harry's room was cracked and playing a rock song that I didn't distinguish when I passed. I reached the small window and nearly groaned out loud at my stupidity. 

There was no way my ass was going to make it past this fucking window. 

I stood on a chair anyway to test the fact that it didn't trigger the alarm and triumphantly grinned as it popped open without struggle or noise from the security system. I might as well just try to get past the window since I'm this far. As I never say,  _YOLO bitch_. 

First went my arms which went pretty smooth, and my chest that was a snug fit but never-the-less made it past the ridiculous window size. I looked back from my position on the ground to see my butt just before the window and grabbed a patch of grass near me. It's now or never. 

After lots of yelping and torn grass, my butt was free. I crawled from the window towards the trash can at the end of our drive way using the darkness to my advantage. The last thing I wanted was my neighbors to discuss the strange girl that rummaged through our trash late last night to Anne. 

I tossed the trash lid back and opened the most recent bag to find my beloved vibrator still packaged and not encrusted with dirty trash. Jackpot. Closing the lid with my vibrator in hand, I threw myself back on the ground on all fours and scurried back into to the basement window. 

Same struggle of course with the window as before but I made it safely inside (besides the scratches on my ass)  _and_ managed to successfully not fall on my face. Things were looking up and I felt badass going against Anne's rule. 

The window was shut when I heard a harsh grunt from Harry's room and felt a blush flutter across my cheeks. What if he was masturbating? 

Peeking through his open door I got a good look of his dark room that was painted a dark brown with grey carpet. It was a pretty spacious room that he took advantage of. There was a large music arrangement that went along an entire wall just filled with posters, CD's, records, and a massive stereo smack dab in the middle of it. I felt my fingers twitch in jealously and finally spotted him on the ground doing push-ups shirtless in only basketball shorts and his hair pulled back into a bun. His back and arms were coated in precipitation and bulging because of the consistent use. He was muttering something under his breath and I could feel my stomach twist with nerves while my nipples hardened. 

He let out another groan that almost sounded like a type of growl as he increased the pace of exercise. His panting was almost in tune to mine. 

I took that as my cue to get the fuck out of there before I busted in the room and begged him to do unmentionable things to me. He was such an asshole. Such a tease to my teenage hormones that I almost wanted call my dad up a demand him to divorce Anne before I cry about how wet her son makes me. 

I went up the stairs into my room where I tore the packaging of my vibrator away and swiftly locked my door. 

My clothes were off the next second leaving me shivering with desire and the fact it was barely a livable temperature in my room. I put on hand sanitizer, because yuck, garbage hands and laid back on my bed. 

I pinched my nipple and moaned, imagining my soft fingers were as rough and callused as Harry's. 

_'You like that baby?'_

_'Mhm...'  I bit my lip as he tugged harder on my nipple causing me to let out a quick yelp. 'M-maybe not that hard.' I looked up into his shaded eyes with and watched a wicked smile appear on his face._

_He lowered his head down to my breast taking a small lick at my nipple, 'What about that.'_

_I bucked against the leg in between mine and nodded vigorously as he engulfed my nipple in his mouth circling the sensitive peak._

_'Y-yeah, like that.' I gripped the back of his head in encouragement and moaned as he trailed one hand down my navel towards my pussy._

_'Oh my god, please please please_ _.' I whimpered as his finger reached my clit, following the motion of  his tongue on my chest with his finger. I ground my hips against his finger and cried out as he lightly slapped my pussy with his hand._

_'Don't move a muscle, I want to take care of you.' He scolded, scooting back to be directly in front of my vagina and quivering thighs. 'Okay...' I breathed out._

_He gave my a vibrant smile and tenderly caressed the sides of my thighs with his strong hands, closing in on my vagina and traveling back towards my knees. 'Look at you, all hot and bothered for my touch.' He took his finger and placed it back on my clit down to my vagina as his eye's began to hood while he watched his movements, 'Such a pretty pussy.'_

Idrifted awayfrom my daydream for a moment to reach for the vibrator on my left. I turned it on its first setting and trembled as it touched my clit for the first time.

_'J-just fuck me already!' I groaned as he twirled his tongue around my clit in a pattern that I couldn't decipher. It was driving me to the brink of insanity and I could feel a stray tear from the sheer pleasure of it all fall from my eye. 'Please fuck me Harry.'_

_He gave me a short lick before giving my flushed face his full attention. 'You don't want to cum first?'_

_'I-I don't know, just-' I sighed as he placed a finger inside my pussy and began to move it back and forth. 'N-no not your fingers, your dick goddamnit.' I mumbled._

_He chuckled and added another finger that made my pussy throb, 'I'm sorry, what?'_

_I let out an irritated growl and grasped his cock. 'Stop being an ass.'_

_It was his turn to moan as I started to rub the head of his dick with my thumb causing his toned abdomen_   _to twitch. 'Oh_ fuck. _' He hissed out. My hand was suddenly torn away from his cock and my both my hands were caught in Harry's above my tussled hair. His eyes were ablaze with anger and desire. 'You want to be fucked? Fine, you dirty slut. I'll fuck you so hard you won't_ know _what fucked you.'_

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuc-" I gasped as the overwhelming thrill of an orgasm drove through my body in concentrated waves. My clit was aching in a sickeningly sweet way that make me want to sob when the vibrator bumped against it for the last time tonight. I've never had such an intense orgasm in my life and I made a mental note to send a thank you text to Ellie for her brilliant advice about an hour ago to woman up and get back my 'cum-maker'. 

My eyes started to close with exhaustion and I decided in the split second before I faded into sleep that sex dream Harry is one-hundred percent better than real life Harry.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally wrote this before hanging out with my friends so lol, that's kind of awkward. Anyways, I don't really have a specific update time, just whenever I'm in the mood for writing I suppose so sorry if you expected a specific time from me. Either way I hope you enjoyed and have a good day/night where ever you are!!! :-)


	3. movies and chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologizes for this being posted so late

Romantic love is vouched for by  _most_  typical women.

I could easily wander the streets with no destination and find a group of girls huddled together and giggling about that boy in math class that sits in front of them. Late at night, I could step into a restaurant and find couples throwing romantic gestures and flirty eyes at each other, with no regard of anyone else. Something that has struck me recently is that I've never experienced any of that. I've had no crushes worthwhile, no relationship past second grade, and no real interest in boys (or even girls) that I've been around.

Ellie has suggested that I just had high expectations for my future love/lover and didn't need to sweat about it. My father has sat me down once at the dining room table and confronted me about my true sexuality, that, as far as I know, is straight.

Close family does not understand my lack of boyfriend at holidays, and get the idea that "You're so beautiful! I don't understand why you don't get out more and get yourself a squeeze!" engraved into my head. Thanks Aunt Linda; I'll try harder to assert my dominance upon snotty nosed boys who just want to try me like a blow up doll.

Okay, so  _fine._ I admit I'm not the most open of people to experiencing a relationship with someone else. But when I woke up, nude as can be, with sticky thighs, I felt a shift in my usual persona.

I've never been in the situation that I am unsatisfied with my fingers. Until now.

Harry has brought a new wave of sexual desire that doesn't match up with my one true self, that makes me feel so undoubtedly confused and ashamed, my eyes began to slightly water.

Feeling stupid for my sudden rush of emotion, I sat up with my comforter to my chest, ignoring the small individual tear streaming down my face, and let out a loud sigh. The clock on my right read 11:14 a.m. and I was determined to get up and get back to my usual routine.

I flung my comforter off my body and grabbed my hoodie from last night off the ground. The bathroom is only one room away but there's no way I'm taking the chance of walking into one of my brothers or Harry in the hall.

When I made it into the bathroom safe and alone I couldn't help but thank the fucking lord I can spend my morning with a scalding shower to wash all the irritation away from this weeks events.

My dad comes home later and Anne will be at work until late.

_Things are looking up this Saturday morning._ I thought, turning the hot water to the max and throwing my hoodie to the side.

Stepping in the tub when the water was at just the right heat, I couldn't contain a groan as the water instantly softened my tense muscles.

Mornings haven't been this quiet since the addition to our household and I'm fully intending to take this sweet silence up as much as I can.

Halfway done through my shampooing, I heard the sink start up from outside the curtain.

"Uh, hello?" I said, loud enough over the running water in the room.

No answer.

I push the curtain aside, disregarding my nudity and gasp to see a shirt clad Harry bent over the sink and splashing his face with water.

Making sure my goods are covered with the curtain, I find it appropriate to finally speak up. "EXCUSE ME!" I shriek.

He turns his head in my direction with a quick jump at the volume of my voice and turns back to the sink to grab his toothbrush.

"What the fuck is your problem? GET OUT!" I say with an incredulous look on my face. What kind of fucking jerk comes into the bathroom while it's being used. It's not like it's his house... sort of.

"Calm down, princess. I don't want to hear your voice go louder than a whisper." His voice was suppressed with a lower baritone than usual which I assumed was from the morning. He only had on a pair of plaid boxer shorts that gave me a great view of his defined thighs and back. He started to brush his teeth without another word and I could see my face in the foggy mirror become physically flushed with anger and embarrassment at his dismissive attitude and lack of dress.

"You have no respect for anyone do you? You're one of the most irritating people I've ever met." I closed the curtain and crossed my arms across my chest, slouching. "I hope you know I feel violated right now."

He let out a groan behind the toothbrush in his mouth and I heard him spit the suds into the sink. "I'm almost done. Stop complaining cause not changing my schedule for yours."

Cue me rolling my eyes. "You could've just waited like a decent human being. Or is that too difficult for you?"

I saw his shadow move closer to the curtain and my heart dropped. "Stop. Harry-" He pushed the curtain inward towards my body, his hand nearly touching my crossed arms even with my back against the shower wall. He barked out a laugh at the sound of my high pitched squeak. "Oh my god! Just get out!"

"Whatever you say, darling." He spoke with a condescending tone. The door clicked open. Cold air push past my warm cocoon of steam, making me wonder how he snuck in without me realizing.

"Next time, lock the door."

Then he was gone.

I decided in that second to take his advice. I stepped out of the shower and quickly turned the lock on the knob and jumped back in my shower.

That short interaction has my head aching and I decided my shower was going to last a lot longer than planned.

\-----

Fully dressed with black skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt that had my fathers truck service logo slightly faded on the front (hey! it looks vintage and my dad would get a kick out of it) I was ready to go to the living room for a movie. Every Saturday my brothers and I will try to watch at least one horror movie during the day.

Although my brothers and I aren't best friends, we do have interests that can bond us together every once and awhile. Horror movies just happened to be the prominent one, just ahead of board games.

The living room is probably my favorite room in my whole house. The endless family pictures that littered the walls and warm browns made me feel a sense of belonging. My personal home inside my home. I even had my own recliner that was dark brown and poofy, molding my body into its soft cushion when I sat it in.

"Finally! You took forever." Max said as I walked in the room towards my vacant chair, shoving a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.

"Oh hush, I took like 5 minutes." I leaned against the arm of the chair to his bowl of popcorn, only getting a couple of pieces before he moved the bowl out of my reach.

"We've been waiting for 15," He furrowed his eyebrow in frustration, "So make your own damn popcorn."

"Woah, what's the heat?" Harry decided to make his appearance, donned in a grey plaid shirt and skinnies. His hair up in a messy bun that made my own bun look disastrous and a clean face, free of the little hairs above his lip.

I decided to humor him while slowly unraveling my hair. "He's just a little whiny because I didn't come out as soon as the sun was out."

A kernel hit my forehead from Max's direction and I pointed an accusing finger in his face. "I will fight you if necessary."

"Oh please," he leaned back to the couch and crossed his legs, "Your strength is non-existent."

"You're 10, you're not that strong. All I have to do is touch one of your dolls upstairs and it's game over."

"ACTION FIGURES."

"Same thing."

Max glared in my direction before dropping the subject all together and turning to his twin stationed on the floor. "What movie are we even watching."

"I'm torn between Evil Dead or World War Z." Aaron said turning both covers of the Blu-ray cases over and skimming through the descriptions. "I'm thinking Evil Dead, s'not as typical as World War Z."

Harry sat on the couch next to Max and rubbed his hands down the thighs of his jeans. "Evil Dead is a pretty good movie, but if you're looking for a quality zombie movie, 28 Days Later is pretty ace."

I blushed as he announced one of my favorite movies. "Uh, yeah that's a pretty good movie. Not sure if we have it laying around though."

Harry gave me a grin and stood up from his seat. "No worries, babe. I'll be right back." His footsteps echoed down the hall until he made his way downstairs to his room.

I snorted, trying to calm my red face down, "Remember when he never used to talk? Look at him now."

Aaron giggled and took his place next to Max. "Lauren has a crush, Lauren has a crush."

"You're ridiculous." I crossed my arms as Max joined into Max's mantra.

Harry's footsteps were audible again in the hall and I shushed Aaron and Max's taunting. "Shut up! He's coming." His long legs didn't fail him, he was super quick.

"You didn't even deny it." Max pointed out.

"Deny what?" Harry walked in with a small smile and the Blu-ray to 28 Days Later.

"Oh nothing." Change of subject. "This is actually my favorite movie." I murmured, tucking my thick hair behind my ears. Max and Aaron surprisingly stayed silent but in the corner of my eye I could see their stupid grins. So while Harry set up the movie I took it as an opportunity to flip them the bird.

"I don't have a crush on him." I silently mouthed.

Harry finally took his spot on the floor, ignorant to my conflict with my brothers and wrapped a fluffy blanket around his shoulders while the menu popped up on the flat screen.

"Hm, favorite movie?" He gave me a appreciative look. "That's something we have in common."

"Cool." I stated lamely and pressed play on the remote.

"Wow... you guys are almost meant for each other. When's the wedding?" Aaron spoke with a raised eyebrow.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I think we've had enough weddings lately."

You can say that again.

\-----

I don't remember closing my eyes or even being tired, but I woke up with a puddle of drool in my cleavage and the TV at a low volume. To my left, Harry was lounging on the couch, hands typing away on his phone.

"How long was I asleep?" I croaked and pushed a blanket I don't remember having, off my torso.

He shrugged. "Two hours... maybe three?"

"Huh." My focus was now on the mysterious blanket. "Who gave me this?"

Harry smirked and raised a cheeky hand. "That would be me."

My eyes probably looked ridiculous as I  opened them wide in shock. "Okay, why?"

"Just being a good big brother is all." I gave him a look and he let out a small chuckle. "And you might've been complaining in your sleep. It's hard to watch TV while someone's moaning."

I scoffed loudly and abruptly stood on my feet with my arms at my sides. "I do  _not_ moan in my sleep."

"Want me to prove you wrong?" He mumbled, showing off his phone.

"I- what do you even mean?"

"Just listen close, babe." He fiddled with his phone for a few seconds, then a type of recording began to play out loud. My 'moans' weren't as wanton and sexual as he was making them out to be, just whimpering and sighing. I was still overwhelmingly creeped the fuck out.

I slapped the phone from his hand making it fall to the carpeted floor with a small 'thump'. "Don't ever- I repeat,  _ever_ , record me without my consent. I don't give a fuck if you're joking or not." I leaned down to grab his phone from the ground and proceeded to delete the recording.

Harry sat lay with a blank expression on his face at my outburst. "Hm."

"And there he is! The man of many words." I rolled my eyes and threw his phone back on the floor without a thought. "You're unbelievable..."

I turned to walk away from his irritating self when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and pulling me down on top of him. "Wha- What are you doin-"

"Stop. Talking." He growled into the shell of my ear, making me stutter with his quick change of character.

"I- Seriously? What are-"

" _Lauren_..." He murmured in a sickly sweet tone, interrupting my babbling.

"Are you listening, sweetheart?"

My eyebrows furrowed and looked at his strangely serious expression. Is this dude for real? If so, I don't know how I'm not hyperventilating at his close proximity and strange words.

"First thing I need to make clear, do  _not_  touch my things. We'll have a terrible living situation if you remain to be disobedient." His jaw physically clenched as I snorted out loud at his words. "Next, stop being ungrateful. I could've left you shivering."

I managed to release his grasp from my arm and moved down to the floor a couple feet away from him. "Listen,  _Styles._ I don't know what century you're from but here in the 21st century, women are free to do as they please. So don't throw that 'disobedient' bullshit my way. Reevaluate yourself before scolding me for stupid shit. Especially when you're the one with the issue." I stomped out of the living room to my bedroom and slammed the door shut as loud as possible.

Harry Styles is an asshat that makes me verbally insane. I could easily argue with him for hours when I usually couldn't order pizza without giving myself a pep talk. He does shit that makes me crazy and I've never felt so vulnerable.

With that, I decided to stay in my room until my dad came home and got me out.

I fell back on my bed and began scrolling mindlessly through social media on my smartphone.

Now is about the time where fantasy Harry would come in and give me a spanking for being such a naughty girl, among other things.

Even though I know I am right with my argument, I can't lie that I wouldn't be opposed to it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot is progressing!!! if you have any questions or comments feel free to hmu. 
> 
> also what is your favorite song off of MITAM (or just your thoughts about the album), i'm curious lol. i'm torn between end of the day and olivia. what a feeling is pretty good as well. 
> 
> i'll try to update more often, sorry you guys! thank you for your support, it means so much.


	4. of conversations and cliches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***underage drinking and drug use

_#bored #killme_

I quickly typed the bleak update to my Twitter and pressed post. Social media can be only so entertaining while being locked in your room for 5 hours straight, until you start to crumble into boredom.

I tossed my phone on my bare stomach and continued to trace invisible designs with my toes on the smooth cream wall.

My dad got home a hour ago, knocking on my door with a warm smile and exhausted eyes. With a tight hug and firm kiss on the forehead he bid me goodnight at 5pm.

I didn't mind too much, my heart was heavy with happiness at his presence and much needed dad hug.

Max, Aaron and I understood his situation, he was tired and needed to catch up sleep. And by tomorrow morning we would see his crows feet along with a wide smile etched across his worn face.

From what I can hear from outside my closed door, the house was silent. My plan to avoid Harry has gone swimmingly, and the physical space I needed from my family and others was successful. My mind, however, was stuck in the past. More specifically, Harry.

My last interaction with Harry was strange.

He seemed very keen on taking control on situations that occur in his life, I observed. I still remember the way his hand held my arm in a vice hold that was almost painful.

Gone was the silent statue of a man, now replaced with a pushy, insensitive boy.

Deciding that hiding in my room for any longer was not going to work with an empty stomach, I threw sweatpants on my bare legs and a plain black t-shirt.

With my vibrator placed up high in my closet in a small cluttered filled box, I made my way out of my room feeling slightly less on edge.

Aaron was in the kitchen alone munching on chips and playing a violent game on his phone when I walked in.

"Where's the other people in this house?" I said, trying to sound as nonchalant as I could, and began to rummage through the cupboard.

"You mean Harry? He went out." He paused his game and began to watch me dig through the cupboard, leaning his cheek on his hand. "Why do you care?"

"No reason, just y'know." I shifted on my two feet. "Don't really want to talk to him right now."

Aaron groaned and stood up from the island, "Why do you hate Anne and him so much, they're nice!"

I rolled my eyes, "We don't even know them." I plucked a pack of Mac and cheese from the far back of the cabinet and placed it on the counter. "Do you want some of this?"

"Sure." He mumbled, and then continued. "I just think you're scared that dad moved on."

I let out a loud sigh and dramatically fell limp to the tiled floor. "God, you're so right. I can't believe dad did this too us! That vile man!" I croaked out, holding the back of my hand to my forehead.

"You're so dramatic." Aaron said rolling his eyes and turning back to his game.

"I'm cool, admit it." I stood up from the ground, and pushed my hair out from my face. "And I'm making you food, appreciate me."

"I'll appreciate you when you actually start making it."

 _"_ Touché."

I took out a pan and filled it with the correct amount of water before placing it on the stove and turning the dial to high. Only when the water was officially boiling is when Aaron started to question me again. "So why don't you like them?"

"Don't get me started. Anne, for one-"

 _"Ugh,_ here we go." He said under his breath.

" _You_ literally have no problem with her because you and Max are little devils in disguise. You could burn the house down and I would be blamed." I poured the noodles into the water and rubbed my temples. "I'm also grounded for something that was none of her fucking business."

"You're grounded?" He let out a giggle in disbelief. "That's a first. What did you do."

I flushed bright red and gave him an exasperated glance. " _None of your_   _business_."

"Okay _..._ "

I ignored his comment. "She acts like I'm this wild teenager, looking for drugs and sex." The last one was slightly true but I'd never admit it out loud. Teenage hormones are tough, alright? "I'm just sick of her parading around our house like she knows everything."

"So you're mad because she took  _your_  place?" He mumbled, now focused on tapping the screen of his phone vigorously.

I groaned, turning off the heat of the stove and gave the noodles one last stir before straining them out in the kitchen sink.

"I just hate change." I admitted, leaning against the counter. "Dad being with someone else just doesn't seem normal anymore."

"Yeah, true. I just figure that going with the flow works a lot better than going against it. It's not like we can change anything now." He shrugged.

"Look at you being all mature." I cooed, leaning over the island to pinch his cheeks.

He pushed my hands away. "Just finish my food, woman."

"I can can poison your ass, don't go there." I playfully shot back, mixing in the cheese. "So what do you think of Harry?"

"I think you're in love." He shot back with a smug look on his face.

"I think you're an idiot. Seriously, what do you think of him?" I asked again, hiding my embarrassment while getting our bowls in the cabinet. Ever since these people moved here my face has been on fire from all the blood rushing to my face, I swear.

"He's really cool." Aaron nodded in approval. "He checks up on Max and I and makes sure we are doing good randomly throughout the day since Anne's at work. Oh! And during the movie he was telling us these stories about his college and these parties he's been too. Man, he's so-"

"Woah woah woah. He talks about parties with you?" I interrupted and crossed my arms with a huff. "You're 10, is he insane?"

"He didn't tell us the details." Aaron rolled his eyes at me for the second time today. "You need to stop seeing the bad in these people."

"I'm cautious, there's a difference." I clarified, sliding next to him at the island with my bowl of mac and cheese. 

"So what are you doing tonight? Where's Max?"

He slurped the spoonful of noodles into his mouth making me cringe at the sound. "Max is probably sleeping, I'm not sure.  As for me, video games. You?"

"Probably cry myself to sleep."

"Fun."

"Yeah."

I jumped as my phone in my sweatpants pocket let out a quick ' _ding!_ ' and dug it out.

' **e** **lliedarling420** replied to your tweet: _you're bored? text me, b.'_

I opened my messages and sent a quick 'What's up.' to Ellie. Finally finishing my bowl of noodles and placing it in the sink, I told Aaron goodbye for the night.

On my way back to my room, I was stopped by my message tone going off.

 **(txt from) Ellie:**  I'm sneaking you out of that hell hole.

I slowly walked through the rest of the dim hallway to my room, snickering to myself at the intensity of her text.

 **Me:** Lol. Alright, and how are you going to do that?

Less than 20 seconds later, my phone beeped again.

 **(txt from) Ellie:**  Leave your car at home. I'll pick you up. Go through your window, and meet me at the end of street. Be there in 15 minutes.

I was already squeezing on dark skinnies when I sent my reply, feeling a swell of anticipation rise in my chest.

 **Me:**  Yolo.

\-----

"You're so bad." Ellie mused, as I opened her car door and hopped in, nearly melting into the heated seats.

"Thanks. I think."

"Also, since when do you say yolo? You were totally against that shit like a month ago!" She commented with a shit eating grin on her face. "My little Lauren's growing so well."

"I'm glad you are proud of my new vocabulary, mom." I leaned back in the seat and moaned at the warmth. "Dude, it's literally freezing out there."

"I know, which is why I'm going to fill your stomach with alcohol to make you extra toasty." She remarked, pressing on the gas and beginning our travel.

"At Lance's?" I said with a grim expression on my face. Ellie just chuckled.

"At Lances."

\-----

Lance is nice. Him not drinking and smoking weed is when you have to worry. He's that one guy at the party that is consistently smiling and cracking a joke. In the party scene, he is a riot. It makes sense why Ellie is in a relationship with him.

But being around Lance is uncomfortable when you are sober or looking to  _just_ get a little tipsy. So, basically me.

Not only does he literally push alcohol down your throat and torment you to continue downing shots, he's a very social about everything and anything.

So here I barely stood in Lance's kitchen with his arm around my shoulders. My mind a haze as I'm forced to meet stranger after stranger, giggling as I leaned on Lances chest for support. It was apparently hilarious that standing was a struggle for me, his friends chuckling along with me.

After awhile his friends scattered, leaving just Lance and I. I watched him begin to fill two shot glasses up, causing my already fuzzy brain to become static at the thought of drinking any more alcohol.

Ellie's bright blue top caught my eye in the opposite room. My excitement of seeing a familiar face was overwhelming. "ELLIE! ELLIE DARLING!" I boomed over the bass of the music, catching her glazed eyes from the hallway. "Come hang with us!"

Lance waved her towards us, his large smile slightly dimming at her approach, turning slightly serious. "I got her fucked up, you owe me." He murmured to her under his breath.

Her blood shot eyes twinkled at his words, and gave his cheek a peck. "Later, baby."

Throwing back one of the shots he poured, he swallowed with a hiss and shook his head to rid the burn. He finally turned to me and smiled. "Round 6?"

Taking hold of my hesitant hand, he wrapped it around the small shot glass and raised it to my lips. "You ready? Open up." He hummed in my ear.

I didn't think, I just did. "Swallow." His hand still held my hand around the glass when I slammed it down with a groan.

"I hate the burn." I complained, my eyes dropping in exhaustion.

"Here, let me take her." Ellie said, softly removing my tangled limbs from Lance to wrap her arms around my torso.

She moved me into the living room, and placed me on the couch. "Next time you're smoking weed or something. You're a dead weight when you're drunk."

I grunted in response, snuggling my face into the unfamiliar couch without a care in the world.

When I turned back to face Ellie for what felt like only a couple of seconds, she was nowhere to be seen and a different song was being played from the surround sound from what I remembered.

Confused, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and glanced at the time. 3:34 a.m.

I sat up with watery eyes, feeling a wave a nausea hit me like a truck.

My body must've burned some alcohol out of my system, because standing wasn't as heavy on my legs. Just very wobbly.

Heart beating hard against my chest, I wandered out of the living room into the hall to see more and more strangers with solo cups and perverted intentions across their face with one look at my vulnerable self. Someone offered me a joint which I shakily declined, making me wonder where Ellie or even Lance are.

The sob that was locked in my throat was let out in a harsh cry when I finally made it out of the front door. The cold nipping at my bare feet didn't phase me as I walked down the pavement, trying to remember the way to my house.

My drunk mind was failing me as I tripped and stumbled. Giving up with a small whimper, I took my place at the end of the driveway and scrolled through my contacts in my phone.

 **Me:**  Pleas pikc me Up.

I pushed against my chest, trying to force the beating of my heart to slow down.

My phone chimed multiple times until I finally realized that someone was calling me. Blindly answering, I couldn't stop the deep sob that shot past my chapped lips as I put the speaker to my ear.

"What's happening?" Harry said, the same husk in his voice that I heard when he walked in on me in the shower. I must've woken him up but I didn't feel the slightest remorse.

"I-I. I want-" Sharp intake of air. "I just- 'm so scared. I want to go h-home."

I could almost see his jaw clench and unclench in his silence before he uttered, "Tell me where you are, I'll pick you up."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> okay so i'm going to do a thing where i'll update if i get at least 2 comments a chapter, starting now.  
> yaaasqueen, i see you lol!!! i just really want to hear feedback, good or bad.  
> thank you for the support and kudos and stuff though, it means a lot :-)
> 
> 2 new comments = chapter update asap! 
> 
> p.s. harry and lauren interaction next chapter, im so excited you guys lol


	5. fuzzy socks and grinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content this chapter**

I didn't completely notice my bare feet until a stranger sat next to me with a lit cigarette and fuzzy socks offered to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, and wiggled my pale toes in the wind before sliding the socks on without a second thought.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" Tall, dark, and handsome chatted, putting the cigarette to his pink lips and inhaled.

My tears have already dried from the cold weather and my body was to the point of being completely numb. "I'm getting a ride." I said simply, almost wishing I would have peace from the nice man. My dark hair was tangled and crunchy as I ran my fingers through the locks, uncomfortable.

"That's cool." He exhaled the smoke, tipping the ashes to the side.

"Yeah." I muttered, scooting away from the stranger.

Sensing my discomfort, he smashed his cigarette to the ground beside him and shifted his body towards me, an empathic look on his face. "Everything alright?" His dark eyebrows furrowed and I couldn't help but notice the curl of his ebony lashes and rich eyes. I was almost mesmerized as I searched for my answer in his warm stare.

"I- no. Well, yeah." I was indecisive, a couple of minutes ago my chest felt as though it was about to collapse on itself, the anxiety of being alone and vulnerable to strangers terrifying me. Now I sat next to a casonova that offered me fuzzy socks and cigarette smoke, but I didn't feel an inch of worry. Instead I felt completely wooed.

"Thank you for checking on me." I spoke, sneezing into my arm. I could already feel a cold brewing.

My heart swelled as he flashed his teeth in a sweet smile. "No worries, babe. I grabbed some socks from inside when I saw you run out to the end of the driveway."

"You watched me?" I tucked my legs under my butt, getting more and more comfortable every word spoken between us. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I was on the porch when you ran out, sometimes you need time to think away from all the noise, y'know?" I shivered as a gust of wind blew hard against my body. Suddenly, I felt a jacket being placed around my shoulders, making me instantly toasty. I sent a flattered 'thanks' his way before he nodded and continued.

"A pretty girl alone outside a party doesn't sound too safe in my books." He shrugged giving me a sly smile.

I couldn't decide if my red cheeks were from the cold or the fact that one of the most attractive boys I've ever been encountered with just called me pretty. Probably both. "Good thing I have you to protect me from all the bad, bad people." I mused, nudging his arm with my hand and winking.

Drunk Lauren = flirty Lauren.

If I remembered any of this in the morning I would be on the verge of smothering my face into my pillow until I was limp at the look he gave me. It was a mix of shock and humor, that made me feel more and more stupid by the second.

"I think you're getting the wr-" A loud honk from the side of the road knocked me from the strangers gaze to see Harry's sharp eyes from across the road. 

"I gotta go." I rushed out, tossing him the jacket and ripping off the socks as fast as possible.

I didn't turn back to the stranger while walking across the street, nearly forgetting about him at the sight of Harry.

His green eyes were watching me like I was prey and I couldn't help avoid his face by looking at his unruly hair. It looked like sex hair, I thought deviously.

I opened the truck door and hopped into the almost scorching seat with a guilty grin.

"You're the best big brother ever." I sighed, falling into his side to give his toned stomach a squeeze.

Rolling his eyes and pushing his hair back in a frustrated manner, he removed my hold from his body and lowly mumbled, "Put your seatbelt on."

With a pout, I grabbed the seatbelt from behind my shoulders and stretched it to the buckle. Harry held my wobbly hands in his as he clicked it into place. "Sexy hands." I murmured to myself. I didn't even bat an eye as Harry gave me a raised eyebrow and then turned to face the front, his stare hard on the road as he began to drive down the street.

"You heard that didn't you."

"Yeah." I loved the husk that sat deep in the bottom of his throat, my thighs tingled at the sound.

Reality and fantasy were not distinguished as I bit my lip hard and rubbed my thighs together. It was like a goddamn dam broke at the sight of Harry, my mind imagining his hands  rubbing and wandering around my body. "What are you going to do about it." I whispered, not completely sure he heard.

"Who was that boy?" He blurted out, changing the subject with a frown deeply printed on his face. His hands were tight on the steering wheel as he awaited for my reply.

"A friend." I said smiling widely, rubbing my hands on my thighs. "You're jealous aren't you."

His hands loosened on the wheel and began to tap impatiently. His face morphed to a blank stare. "No."

I let out a gleeful laugh and raised my hands to the roof of the car. "YOU ARE!"

Harry responded with a tiny smirk that was gone as fast as it began and shook his head. "You're drunk, Lauren."

"Mm, I know. I hope you don't take advantage of me." I breathed out, and twirled my hair in between my fingers.

"Just shut up." He grumbled, while we stopped at a stop light.

"I figured out how to repay you for picking me up." Fantasy Lauren was out, and I felt no shame as I placed my hand on his sweatpants near his thigh. He stayed completely still, watching my fingers with a torn expression across his face as I inched closer and closer toward his crotch.

My hand was placed on his upper thigh, where I could feel something thick. I sighed and ran the tips of my fingers back and forth across the hardening shaft, causing a sharp inhale from Harry's lips.

A loud honk behind us stopped my fingers from getting to their destination, and broke Harry from his hooded look and labored breathing. He pressed on the gas, throwing the car into gear and knocked my fingers away from his body.

"Harry-" He raised his hand to silence me and shook his head, still looking forward.

"Just you wait until we get home."

\------

We pulled up to our house in silence, the heater still blaring into the hot car. My heart was racing so fast that I could barely hear Harry's soft, "C'mere."

My seatbelt was flung off and I was dragged over to sit in his lap, both our crotches connected, our eyes locked.

I slowly moved my hips to run against his hard dick, realizing the intensity of my actions as his jaw fell and his head fell back. He clenched his hands almost painfully hard on my hips as he thrust up against my pussy making me yelp. "O-oh my  _god_." I moaned, grinding against his thrusts. " _More._ " I breathed in his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck as he continued.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Lauren." He growled, nibbling on my ear. His hands were now massaging my ass in slow circles as I followed his hips with mine.

I gave his cheek an open mouthed kiss, my nerves nonexistent, and ran my fingers through his messy hair. "God, I've wanted this." I hissed as he bumped my clit directly through my jeans. 

His thrusts started to slow to a stop and my disappointment rose. "Wait, don't stop." He ignored my whine as I looked at his face to see precipitation on his forehead and his eyes focused on the roof of the car. 

There was a long pause before anyone spoke.

" _Fuck_ , you're drunk." He stilled my slowly grinding hips before maneuvering me off him to the passenger seat. "Go inside."

"But-"

"GO INSIDE!" He barked at me with wild eyes. I felt my face flush as I finally exited the car and shut the door.

I wasn't expecting Harry to yell at me like that and it made me realize that what just happened was a reality. I was rubbing on his dick like my life depended on it. My stepbrothers dick.

I stumbled to the house, not having the balls to look back and opened the front door quickly. Harry must've deactivated the alarm before he left because all that greeted me was sweet silence.

The amount of exhaustion I felt was surprising. My knees started to buckle halfway down the hallway and I felt my shirt ride up past my belly button as I found a comfortable spot on the wooden floors.

The last thing I remembered before falling into a dreamless sleep was a familiar cologne and defined muscles pull me into a warm chest. "Shhh." A deep voice hushed me, as I protested.

Pulling me tighter into their chest, I slightly opened my eyes to see two swallow birds peek past the mans crew neck. "Harry..." I babbled past my dry mouth.

My bedroom door was opened and I was set on top my bed, my comforter pulled up to my chin. "G'night." A sweet kiss pressed against my cheek.

I managed a giggle. "You missed my lips."

He swallowed hard. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!! omg srsly thank you to everyone that commented, i was so happy to see them.  
> i have a disclaimer about this chapter that i'd like to address, obviously no intercourse happened this chapter BUT there was a lot of touching that went on while Lauren was not sober. i think its common sense and knowledge to not have relations with anyone who is drunk because they are not in their right mind. this chapter is important because Lauren would've never made the move on Harry. in her right mind she is nervous and cautious, this happening is what is going to spark a relationship with eachother. next chapter they will address this situation. 
> 
> 6 new comments = new chapter
> 
> thanks for the support!!! :-)


	6. green and brown

I didn't hold back explaining the situation via text to Ellie. A couple minutes after it sent I watched the small 'delivered' icon under my message morph to 'read'. Heart slamming against my chest, I eagerly watched her typing icon pop up.

 **(txt from) Ellie** : It's barely noon and shit has hit the fan. Holy fuck dude?!

Disappointed in her response, I began calling her only to be sent to voicemail after a few rings.

"Now is not the time to be annoying Ellie." I growled after hearing the voicemail beep. Ending the call, I received a second message from the girl in question.

 **(txt from) Ellie** : Getting my Jesus on right now, I'll pray for you and talk later?

Exhaling a long breath, I wiped my clammy hands on my shirt and momentarily gave up trying to get advice from Ellie. I was almost positive that my family was out, the patter of their feet echoing throughout the walls of the house and discussion that woke me from my slumber now gone. It was safe to say that getting pain medicine for my headache and a large bowl of cereal would be achievable without interaction but I never remembered hearing the now familiar thuds of Harry's boots out the door.

 _God_ , he was still here.

I opened my door just enough to make sure the coast was clear before very carefully walking down the hall toward the kitchen. Finally getting to my destination, I didn't hesitate rummaging through the cabinets and popping a couple pills in my mouth and swallowing before I felt the breeze against my skin from my shirt being crumpled up, now warm with an unidentifiable hand in its place.

And me being the amazing person I am, slammed my forehead in shock against the hard cabinet. " _Ow_." I hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry looked incredibly tired from the last time I've seen him, his usual bright eyes now sporting bags from neglect of sleep. I almost felt bad for him before I remembered what my body happened to grind against last night.

"Don't touch me." I mumbled while avoiding eye contact by looking at the lines of his shirt. My lower back pushed as far the counter would let me as I swiped his hand away from the curve of my now covered hips.

His eyes continued to pierce me as he spoke with purpose in his voice. "We need to talk."

"I disagree." I shot back.

He leaned both arms on the counter, ignoring my personal space with ease. "Five minutes."

My stomach was queasy and I'm almost positive that my knees would buckle underneath me at any moment now. "Okay."

The walk to the dining room was quick and I found comfort in the familiar scenery, but sadly not enough as I held my shaky hands in my lap. It didn't help he sat so close, his eyes gauging my reaction of the close proximity we had. I think that this is the first time I've ever wanted Anne to be home.

"Do you remember last night? Anything?" He blurted. I nodded slowly, nearly trembling in my seat. The patterns of the table cloth were suddenly more intriguing then I've ever taken interest in before.

His loud sigh made me finally perk my head up and watch as he rubbed his face in stress. "Lauren, I fucked up. You were drunk and I don't know how to- _fuck_." The tables have turned, his eyes closed as I drank in his actions in surprise. I didn't realize how much this affected him.

"Harry, it's fine." My voice so low it was nearly a whisper.

"It's not fine, you're my sister." Running his hand through his scalp, I watched his ring covered fingers in discomfort.

"Will you stop doing that? You're stressing me out." I huffed.

He gave me an incredulous look and scoffed, "Can you blame me? I almost fucked my step sister, _while she was drunk_. I'm not exactly calm here, I feel like a creep, Lauren."

" _I_ \- Listen. I just told you it's fine, so what's not fine?" I shot out, my eyebrows furrowing. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I was drunk and-"

"I was sober." He raised his hands while interrupting me. "I was so fucking sober."

" _I don't care_ , Harry it's-"

"I swear, you make no sense. I record your voice while you sleep, it's a big fucking deal. I touch you while your drunk, it's fine." He clenched his teeth as he rubbed his jaw line and stared at the wall with a fierce expression. "It makes no sense. You make no sense."

I felt like I was in those soap operas that Max denies that he watches but always end up on the DVR anyways. Harry wasn't letting this go and I realized that if I kept going at the pace I was going, he would leave this session unsatisfied and that for whatever reason made my nerves worse.

I grabbed his attention by taking hold of his tense forearm, forcing his gaze on me. "I... uh. I wanted it Harry." My voice now firm. "It wasn't even you who initiated it, remember?" Dread filled my body at my proclamation and I let my eyes wander to the detail of our family pictures up on the wall.

My peripheral vision watched as his blank stare morphed to an opened mouth shock. "You..." He coughed out a laugh. "Well shit."

I didn't know what to say. "Er, yeah." I removed my hand from his arm and back to my lap. Anytime now he would dismiss me and we'd both slowly forget the events of last night.

Instead he sat in silence for a long moment before he produced a small chuckle. "You wanted to fuck me? You really wanted me to give it to you?"

I stood up fast at the straightforward question and shuffled out of the room, embarrassed at his humor of the situation.

I was halfway to my room before he caught my shoulder and turned me to face him. "I don't want to deal with this now. Please stop." I pleaded with a slouched form. 

His eyes were gleaming but his smirk disappeared as soon as he heard the tremor in my voice. He cleared his throat before he spoke up. "I know this is truly fucked and if there's anything I've noticed from living here you're very emotionally unstable-"

"I'm _not_ -!" He held his hands up in defense.

"And you're just a girl. You don't know what you want, I get it. So I'm going to do you a favor and leave this be. If you say it's fine, then it's fine with me."

He didn't hesitate to physically take my hand in his and seal the deal with a hard manly-man shake that would usually make me tingle in naughty places at his strength. "Thanks." I said shortly. My eyes were fixated on the gleam that still remained in his emerald pools.

"We good, sis?" Ugh, I had to hold back my shiver. 

"No worries." I tapped his collarbone with my fist and he gave me a grin at the forward action. With ease that I couldn't muster even on my good days, he spun on his feet and toward the living room.

"I'm going to be watching a movie in the living room. You game?" He offered with a long side glance over his shoulder.

Whether his recent mature attitude from the shit storm we've been faced with had anything to do with my answer, I wasn't completely sure. But my anxiety was washed away with a simple question and nonjudgmental stare. So far the troubling seas between Harry and I have settled.

"Yeah, I'll be right in." I said softly and his eyes crinkled indicating his enjoyment before he turned completely around. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that I wasn't able to see his mouth perk up as made my way to the kitchen to make that bowl of cereal I've been craving.

\------

The movie made it simple to admire Harry, his eyes were glued to the screen and mine to the stubble that littered his jaw. Didn't he just shave a few days ago? He sat slouched with his legs spread out, giving me only half of the three seated couch. He talked the bare minimum during, only giving one worded answers. Only when the the movie was completely over was when he met my gaze from across the couch.

"You have really nice hair y'know?" I mused, pointing to a specific curl that lay on his shoulder as the credits rolled by. "It's pretty."

Harry shrugged, almost unraveling the curl by running his hand through the top and end of his hair like I've seen him do multiple times before. "Thanks."

I counted the tick from the clock on the wall two times as Harry checked his phone and then spoke again. "Is it natural?"

"Hm?" questioned Harry as he peered up again.

I snorted, nodding my head at him. "Your hair."

He gave me a knowing look at my knit picking before playing along. "No, but I'm delighted that you think it looks natural, I've been hoping someone, anyone would notice my hard work."

"I'm guessing that if you had a dollar for every time someone said something about your hair-"

"-I would be bathing in a pure gold bathtub right now." He mumbled as he laid his cheek on his palm, scrolling through his phone.

"Not... exactly what I was going to say but, whatever floats your boat." I ignored my visual interpretation of Harry in a golden tub filled to the brim with bubbles. Adorable. "I was actually saying that you would be moved out. I mean... I'd assume, I guess. The books stacked in your room are a pretty big indication that you are only living with your mom, now me, to save money because college is expensive and you're taking a lot of classes... and..." I trailed off, visibly wincing at how nosy I sounded.

"You've been in my room?" His eyebrows furrowed as he gave me a dead stare.

My eyes widened. "What! No... I didn't say that. Just that's I've seen them sitting there."

His angry exterior melted to a gentle humor. "'M just teasing, relax love. Yeah, you're right, I'd probably be long gone by now. Travel somewhere warm, maybe. I've always wanted to go to California or something similar and see where that takes me." His voice rumbling so soothingly I didn't want him to stop.

"What about college?"

"Not my lifelong dream to be in college for the rest of my life, but if I was handed a different card, it'll always be there." He paused for a moment. "What about you?"

"Me?" My fumbled with my hands in my lap giving him a curious look.

He scooted closer, leaning his arm on the back of the couch and crossing his legs. "Yeah, you. What if you had a dollar every time you've gotten in an awkward situation."

I watched his dimples form on his face as he held in the knowing chuckle and decided to dismiss the sad truth as I searched for my response.

"I'd probably give a lot of it to my dad." Not satisfied with my answer he mockingly rolled his eyes at me, gesturing for me to continue. "I don't know, I've had a lot of responsibility taking care of my brothers while my dad was working. Him home is our mini paradise."

I felt defeated and insecure with my response. Harrys free spirit was a harsh contrast with the loneliness intertwined with my answer and I wanted to crawl under the covers. I was expecting something negative to come out of Harrys mouth but instead of watching his eyebrows furrow, I watched them twitch with interest. "And once he was home and everything was taken care of, what about Lauren? What will you do?"

"I don't know? Go to Disney World." I lifted my shoulders with a solemn look.

"Wha-" Harry leaned closer as if he was telling me something life changing. "Everyone knows Disney Land is better than Disney World."

"That is not common information." I pointed out with an amused smile on my face. "Besides, how is it better? I'd rather go to a World than a Land."

I traced Harrys top lip with my eyes as he bit both of them in thought. Personal space doesn't exist around this man as he sat so close I could feel the heat from him in waves but I didn't find myself caring in such a comfortable setting.

"I'm a firm believer that size doesn't matter," He was kidding, I could tell by the tone of his voice, but his body language was practically magnetic. I felt mesmerized as the seemingly innocent moment became foggy and romantic from my point of view. "...it's what you do with it."

"Yeah," Only a few inches away, we hovered while exploring the face of the person next to us. His eyes didn't seem so insanely green anymore as I spotted the Amber near his pupil. "I think so too."

All I had to do was move forward to touch my lips to his but against all my dirty fantasies, neither of us moved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i suck at updating. 
> 
> lots of talking this chapter but the spark has been lit y'all!!!! it's about to get crazy. i hope you like the chapter and i'll be updating as soon as i can. thank you everyone for your support it honestly brightens my day when i receive a review so seriously thank you. <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! this is my first story posting on here  
> i hope you enjoy this story, i'll try to update as soon as possible!  
> 


End file.
